1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a molded plastic bundling strap for bundling wires or other items and securing the bundled item or items to another structure such as an automobile dashboard panel.
2. Background Art
Numerous forms of plastic bundling straps have been devised and a typical application is that of bundling a group of wires beneath an automobile dashboard. The typical strap has a locking end at one end of the strap into which the opposite end of the strap is inserted and effectively locked in place by suitable mating formations on the strap and locking end. Such a strap also typically includes a pendant portion sometimes referred to in the trade as a "rosebud" and which is adapted to fit into a hole formed in a panel or the like and be locked therein. Thus, the bundled item or items can be fixed relative to the panel or the like in which the pendant portion is secured. U.S. Pat. No. 4,490,886 represents one of numerous patents illustrating the described construction.
A disadvantage of the type bundling strap which requires the presence of a hole for securing the strap to a dashboard panel or the like is that a hole is not always present where it is desired to secure the strap. Thus, it is sometimes necessary to drill or otherwise form a hole in the structure to which the strap carrying the bundled items is to be attached.
The present invention recognizes that most molded automobile panels, dashboards and the like have strengthening ribs, thin walls with exposed edges and the like and it would be desirable to be able to attach bundling straps to such ribs or walls both to avoid the need for holes and to provide a wider choice in locating where a particular strap may be secured to a panel or like structure.
In another aspect of the prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,404 teaches a bundling strap with what is described as a clamping section for clamping to an edge of a sheet metal section. However, the clamping section is illustrated as having a smooth surface and with no means to forceably grip a surface such as a panel rib. U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,095 shows a type of bundling strap for receiving a fishing rod and having a slotted block for gripping an associated fishing line. However, this type of strap does not lend itself to forceably gripping a panel rib or the like.
It has also been known to provide a bundling strap with an associated tab such as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,470,173 and 4,537,432. However, the straps so illustrated are incapable of being secured to a thin wall surface such as a panel rib or the like.
With the foregoing prior art description in mind, an object of the invention is that of providing a bundling strap having a gripping device enabling the strap and its bundle to be secured to a thin rib, a thin wall or the like and without the need to locate or drill a hole for such purpose. Other objects will become more apparent as the description proceeds.